<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【博君一肖】短小甜餅系列（二） by sudo1224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908546">【博君一肖】短小甜餅系列（二）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudo1224/pseuds/sudo1224'>sudo1224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【博君一肖】短小甜餅系列 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AU - Fandom, Bjyx, 博君一肖</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudo1224/pseuds/sudo1224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>校霸方天澤與他的金髮狗崽崽<br/>「聽說隔壁班的方天澤盯上前幾天剛轉來的臭拽學弟，每天都在教室門前面堵他，吵著要收他當小弟。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>王一博/肖戰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【博君一肖】短小甜餅系列 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【博君一肖】短小甜餅系列（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>把那金髮學弟收歸門下那當然是要盡情使喚一番，跑腿、傳話樣樣都來。這學弟任勞任怨且效率極佳，很快全校都知道方少爺身邊多了個辦事有力的跟班，就連混混來找碴都不需要方少親自出馬。一天上學，方天澤一如既往在校門口見到每天都準時來問早的小學弟，意外見他臉上手臂上多了幾塊瘀青血跡，制服還破了一角。詳細調查後得知是隔壁學校的老大又率人跑來叫囂找他麻煩，小學弟廢了幾番功夫才將閒雜人等打發掉。以寡擊眾，免不了要受點皮肉傷。方天澤這才明白這些日子難得的清淨都是這小學弟幫他剷除異己換來的。</p><p>保健室內，方天澤拿著棉花棒跟碘酒手足無措。他每次打架受傷都是別人幫他上藥，可從來沒有自己處理過，更何況是幫別人。棉花棒小心翼翼擦過學弟眼角的傷口，心疼著這麼精緻的臉蛋，可別因為自己留下疤痕了。<br/>
「很痛吧？」感受到對方忍痛般皺了皺眉頭，塗藥的手頓了一下，方天澤彷彿自己才是受皮肉之苦的那一方倒吸了一口氣。<br/>
「不痛的。」只見學弟緩緩睜開眼，神色堅定又透漏些霸道。<br/>
「學長幫我親一親就不痛了。」平常冷峻的臉露出了得了便宜的笑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>